Thomas Vs The Bumblebee
by LadyFiona02
Summary: A random and Humor fic. One day during spring cleaning, A bumblebee decides to pick on one particular Gaurdian Force member. No flames and Thomas bashing to the extreme.


Thomas Vs The Bumble Bee.  
  
Hey everyone. This is EmpressFiona02 with a severe case of writer's block for the big stories. This one came to me out of the blue and I hope you enjoy it. My real ideas should be flowing to me soon.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
One Spring day on Planet, Zi, the guardian force members decided to clean up the base and throw out old discarded zoids parts like they do every spring season. Everyone had their assignments and has begun work on their parts.  
  
Thomas, who has outdoor pick up, is still working.  
  
"Ok that's the last of that." Van says now taking the last box of discarded Zoids parts inside.  
  
"Are we done?" Fiona asks coming out of the room they were working in.  
  
"I think so." Van says leaving the room himself. "Let's go ask Karl and see what else he has for us to do." Van says now walking off with Fiona.  
  
Outside*  
  
It's so hot out." Thomas complains throwing another box in the disposal. "I wish I could be inside with everyone else."  
  
Thomas continues to whine, but unknown to him there is something wondering about the disposal, a very big Bumblebee. The bumble is scouting the area for flowers to get nectar from, but instead finds something of more denomination. Thomas is on his last box and hears something buzz past his ear. He swats at it and continues working. The bee flies past his ear again, and Thomas swats at it again.  
  
"What keeps buzzing?" Thomas asks himself looking up from the disposal. He looks around the disposal and finds nothing.  
  
"Much have been my imagination." Thomas says going back to work. The bumblebee swings right back around and back to Thomas's ear, making him look up this time. He sees a very large bumblebee buzzing in front of his face. Thomas turns blue in the face and starts screaming.  
  
Inside*  
  
Van and Fiona are at the dining hall resting from their work.  
  
"Well we better get back to work." Fiona suggests getting up from the table. Van gets up as well. When they are about to leave dining hall, they see Thomas, run past the doorway, like he has fire on his back.  
  
"GET IT AWAY FROM ME. GET IT AWAY." Thomas yells running through the halls.  
  
Van and Fiona just look at each other and shrug, now going back to where they were working.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay are in the recreation center cleaning up in there.  
  
"We keep too many magazines and mostly outdates ones." Moonbay complains.  
  
"Well some are good for reading." Irvine says collecting some magazines on the side of the couch. He comes across one in particular that he remembers subscribing to. He turns to see if Moonbay is paying attention and stuffs it in his back pocket. Moonbay turns around and spots a magazine in Irvine's back pocket. She pulls it out and Looks at it.  
  
"Um Irvine?" Moonbay says looking pretty disgusted at the cover. Irvine turns around to see one mad Moonbay.  
  
"It's not mine honest." Irvine says with a very nervous smile.  
  
"Ok if it's not addressed to you, then where is the other Irvine?" Moonbay says throwing it in the bag of trash.  
  
"Hey I was going to read that." Irvine yells.  
  
"It's going out." Moonbay says now hearing screaming coming from the halls. Her and Irvine see a blur of Thomas run past.  
  
"I wonder what his problem is." Irvine says going back to work. Thomas continues to run until he bumps into someone, That someone is Karl.  
  
"Thomas watch where you are going." Karl says looking down at Thomas, who took a plunge to the floor.  
  
"Karl you have to help me, it was after me and." Thomas rambles on getting up from the floor.  
  
"Wait Thomas, slow down, what was after you?" Karl asks confused.  
  
"A big bumblebee with large wings and." Thomas continues now seeing his brother's expression.  
  
"You are running from a bumblebee?" Karl says asks raising one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Karl you know how much I hate those things." Thomas complains.  
  
Karl sighs and keeps walking. Thomas calms down finally and decides to go to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
The kitchen has one window open to let the air of the nice day in. The bumblebee is still flying around outside and sees the open window. It flies over to it and then inside, on the watch for flowers, but instead finds something else much more fun.  
  
Thomas opens the refrigerator and grabs a soda, not knowing the bumblebee is behind him.  
  
"I need a glass." Thomas says turning around to face, oh yes, the bee.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Thomas yells swatting at it. Thomas drops the soda and takes off running out of the kitchen, with the bumblebee trailing him. The bumblebee is hot on Thomas's trail.  
  
Thomas continues running until he finds an open door to a broom closet. He runs to that room and inside, slamming the door, leaving the bumblebee on the other side of it.  
  
"I'm safe for now." Thomas says trying to catch his breath. Van and Fiona are finally done cleaning up the last of sector b that they were assigned.  
  
"Well that's the last of that." Van says as he and Fiona travel the same hall Thomas was running down.  
  
"Well why don't we put them up in the closet for now." Fiona says as they stop at the broom closet.  
  
"Good Idea." Van says opening the door and seeing Thomas. "Thomas?"  
  
"Van close the door." Thomas yells frantically.  
  
"Why? We have to put something in here." Van says putting the box in the closet, along with Fiona's box. After putting the boxes away, Van closes the door. He and Fiona walk off not bothering to ask why Thomas is in the closet.  
  
"That was a close one." Thomas says walking towards the door and suddenly notices the bee is in the closet with him. Thomas backs up against the wall of the closet.  
  
"Please go away. Good little bumblebee." Thomas says slowing backing away from it. The bumblebee presents it's stinger.  
  
In the office*  
  
Karl is done organizing the desk.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Thomas." Karl says to himself now leaving the office. Once he gets to the other side of the door, he notices Thomas, but a very different Thomas. His face is all swollen up.  
  
"Thomas what happened to you?" Karl asks as Thomas turns to him.  
  
"I got stung by a bumblebee." Thomas says as his right eye twitches. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to First Aid to treat these scars."  
  
Karl just watches as Thomas goes down the hall.  
  
The bumblebee flies back outside still in search for the flowers.  
  
Well that's my random fic. It's random due to the fact that I have no other ideas. I don't care who doesn't or does like it. It's just random. Please review and I should have a new good story out soon, along with devil in pink updates. ^_^  
  
No flames please.  
  
Please go to my profile for everyone who reads this. There is something I want my fellow reviewers to read. Thank you. 


End file.
